Accident
by CHOcocolate
Summary: -New ChanBaek's Fanfiction /Sebuah kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seusai pernikahan mereka benar-benar diluar dugaan. Siapa sangka perjalanan yang semula baik-baik saja malah menjadi malapetaka bagi mereka berdua/ -Mind to read? Review Juseyoo...


**.**

**.**

* * *

**Accident**

_**Pair: **_Chanyeol & Baekhyun

_**Genre: **_Angst

_**Length: **_Oneshoot _–or shortfict _:3

_**Rated: **_T

* * *

**.**

.

.

**TENG! TENG! **

Lonceng gereja itu berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Dua orang pemuda dengan setelan Tuxedo berwarna putih bersih terlihat tengah menuruni tangga-tangga gereja. Sorak-sorai gembira orang-orang yang hadir disana mengiringi langkah mereka. Terlebih beberapa orang tengah menebarkan kumpulan kelopak bunga mawar kepada mereka berdua.

Karena Park Chanyeol, baru saja mengucap janji setianya di hadapan Tuhan kepada Byun Baekhyun yang detik ini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Wajah mereka berdua tampak berseri-seri. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun sampai bersemu merah saat beberapa kerabat mereka secara langsung mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

"Yoo! Man! Chan-Channie whatsuppzz.." Chanyeol menggeram sebal saat seorang sahabatnya menyapa dirinya dengan panggilan yang -err.. Aneh.

"Kris, hentikan sekarang. Kau membuatku mual. Dan... Apa tadi? Channie?" Chanyeol berucap tidak terima. Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu mengapit lengan Chanyeol mesra.

"Hey, bukankah hal itu memang sudah biasa? Kau saja yang terlalu gengsi karena ada Baekhyun, iya kan?" tebak Kris asal.

.

Chanyeol melotot sementara Kris tertawa kencang.

.

"-by the way, akhirnya kau mengikuti jejak ku dan TaoZi ya? Selamat ya..." Kris menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan.

"Tao dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, dia sepertinya masuk angin. Dari kemarin muntah-muntah terus." jawab Kris lesu.

"Mungkin dia hamil," celetuk Chanyeol asal. Baekhyun dan Kris langsung menatap Chanyeol kaget.

.

"HAMIL?!"

.

Chanyeol memasang wajah tak berdosa sambil mengendikkan bahunya, "Apa? Zaman sekarang kan Zaman canggih." ucapnya santai. Kris menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka karena kaget.

"..Kau membuatku panik, Yeol. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk pernikahan kalian," Kris menyalami Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mobil hitam yang tengah menunggu mereka di depan sana.

"Hai, Sehun..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang tengah bersandar santai di sisi mobil dengan Tuxedo hitam yang melekat apik di tubuhnya.

"Hai, hyung. Sudah siap dengan perjalanan kalian ke Mokpo hari ini?" Sehun membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja dan Terima kasih," Sela Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun hanya mendelik malas saat dengan santainya Chanyeol memasuki mobil itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol malas sementara Chanyeol membalasnya dengan pandangan _-Apa-ada-yang-salah-?-_

.

"Jangan tanggapi Si Happy Virus itu, Hunnie-ah. Terima kasih karna sudah bersedia mengantar kami ke Mokpo hari ini," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Sehun.

"YAK! Baekiee! Ada suamimu di sini! Lagipula Sehun sudah punya Luhan!" ucap Chanyeol kesal saat melihat Baekhyun mencium namja lain.

"Sudahlah, Baekiee hyung. Cepat masuk sebelum kau menjadi 'santapan' Chanyeol hyung hari ini," Sehun tersenyum jahil. Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah.

"Tanpa kau ucapkan sekalipun, aku tetap akan 'menyantap' Baekhyun malam ini, maknae." seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan rangkaian bunga yang ia pegang dengan kencang sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan wajah muram.

"Yah! Kau melemparku, Baby?"

"Diam cerewet! Atau kau mau aku keluar dari mobil ini?"

.

Chanyeol bungkam.

Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum menutup pintu mobil itu dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dan _perjalanan_ mereka dimulai...

.

.

.

.

Selama di dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar. Kini mobil mereka sedang melewati sebuah jembatan besar yang di kelilingi lautan luas.

"Hey, tumben kau tenang sekali," Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, "...apa ada masalah?" tanya nya kemudian. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu menggeleng.

" Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol juga membalas senyuman Baekhyun sebelum Sehun berucap.

"H-hyung... Maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi coba kau lihat m-mobil di belakang kita," ucap Sehun cepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Namun perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau mengerjai kami ya, maknae?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

.

"Tunggu, hyung! Aku tidak bercanda! Perhatikan baik-baik. Mobil itu seperti kehilangan kendali!" seru Sehun.

"..Yeollie, Sehun benar." ucap Baekhyun takut sambil mencengkeram lengan Tuxedo Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali pada posisinya lalu mulai menginterupsi Sehun.

"Pelankan kecepatan mobil kita. Biarkan mobil itu melaju lebih dulu,"

"Arraseo, hyung." Sehun mulai memelankan kecepatan mobilnya sambil sesekali mengecek keadaan mobil di belakang mereka melalui kaca spionnya.

"Bagus, dia sudah tidak di belakang kita." tutur Chanyeol saat melihat mobil itu melaju di samping mereka. Tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Hyung-"

.

_**CKIIIT... **_

_**BRAAAK! **_

_**DUAKH! **_

.

"Yeol _-ukh_.."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mobil tadi kembali kehilangan arah dan malah oleng ke arah mobil mereka. Yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini adalah mobil mereka kini terhempas dengan kencang. Berguling beberapa kali serta decitan rem mobil yang memekakkan telinga. Dan yang saat ini terbayang di benak Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun yang sempat memekikkan namanya sebelum mereka benar-benar tengah berada di ambang kematian seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"_Ngh_..." Chanyeol membuka matanya berat. Rasa pening yang luar biasa segera menyerang kepalanya.

Chanyeol merasakan badannya terhimpit oleh sesuatu. Dengan segera Chanyeol membuka matanya lebih lebar secara paksa. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang menghimpit tubuhnya, tengah merenggang nyawa karena tubuh mungil itu kini berada di sisi mobil yang remuk dan hancur akibat hantaman mobil liar tadi.

"B-baekhyun... Baek! Bangun Baek!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun yang kini berlumuran darah.

"Baekiee... Baekiee," Chanyeol terus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun, sementara ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Baekhyun yang terjepit di antara remukan mobil mereka. Namun Chanyeol teringat akan Sehun. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk melihat keadaan Sehun.

"S-sehun... Sehunna..."

Sama saja. Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. Ia terluka parah. Meskipun tidak separah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berharap Sehun masih menghembuskan nafasnya dan hanya pingsan untuk sementara karena hanya Sehun satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya saat ini.

Otak Chanyeol mulai bekerja. Ia harus memanggil penyelamat. Setidaknya seseorang yang bisa menolong mereka. Karena Chanyeol benar-benar panik dan tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan adik kandungnya tersebut. Chanyeol meraba sakunya.

.

Handphone. Handphonenya remuk.

.

Chanyeol mengeram frustasi.

Matilah ia. Tamatlah riwayat mereka. Air mata Chanyeol mulai mengalir. Ia hampir putus asa. Biarlah ia mati disini. Asalkan bersama Baekhyun. Tapi... Tidak. Ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus berusaha menarik Baekhyun sampai akhirnya ada yang menahan tangannya.

"C-channie..."

"B-baekhyun? Ya Tuhan. Kau sadar. Baekhyun. Baekhyun... Kau bisa mendengarku kan? Tahan sebentar, ne? A-aku.. aku akan berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari sini..." Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun yang berlumur darah.

"A-anni.. Chan, k-kau saja yang k-keluar.. Hh.. Biarkan a-aku disini," ucap Baekhyun susah payah. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Anni, Baek... Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Kalaupun mati, kita harus mati berdua." Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Matanya tertutup sejenak lalu membukanya berat, "-Kaki ku sakit..." rintih Baekhyun lemah. Chanyeol melirik ke bawah. Kaki Baekhyun terjepit. Ia yakin itu pasti sakit sekali.

"T-tahan sebentar. M-mungkin sebentar lagi ada yang menolong kita.." ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil memeluk tubuh lemah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Chanyeol.

"Kaki ku pasti remuk," tutur Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol berusaha tidak mendengar keluhan Baekhyun. Ia masih memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil sesekali mengecup keningnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, "-sepertinya dia masih pingsan,"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah karena kekurangan banyak darah. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

.

"C-chanyeol?"

"..uhm,"

"Bisa kau c-ceritakan kembali pertemuan pertama kita dulu?" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata yang hampir menutup.

"P-pertemuan pertama?"

"...hu'um," Baekhyun menjawab lemah, "..ceritakan sampai aku.. Hh.. tertidur.." pintanya lagi. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak! A-aku tidak bisa. K-kumohon Baekiee, jangan pergi dulu.. B-bertahanlah sebentar! A-aku.. Hiks.. Aaku.."

"-sst..." Baekhyun menahan bibir Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"..Aku hanya lelah. Jadi.. Hh...temani a-aku tidur." ucap Baekhyun susah payah.

"L-lakukan sekarang. Ini _p-permintaan_ _terakhirku_,"

"Baekiee..."

.

Chanyeol berpikir sesaat. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti itu membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

"B-baiklah.. Uhm.. Dulu k-kita bertemu di taman bermain. Kita masih sangat kecil saat itu. Kau menangis karna terpisah dengan ibumu. Kemudian aku menemukan mu. Kita berkeliling taman bermain untuk menemukan ibumu. Sampai suatu saat, Ibuku datang sambil menggendong Sehun kecil yang manja-"

"-Sehun sangat lucu saat itu." Baekhyun memotong cerita Chanyeol dan tertawa lemah. Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. Mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Y-ya.. Dia memang lucu tapi menyebalkan. O-oke, kita lanjutkan ceritanya. Jadi, akhirnya ummaku membawa mu ke salah satu petugas keamanan disana. Dan ternyata umma mu juga disana untuk meminta pertolongan petugas itu untuk mencarimu. Aku masih ingat ekspresi bahagiamu saat bertemu dengan ibumu. Lucu sekali, bukan?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"B-baekhyun..."

.

Mata indah itu tertutup rapat wajahnya terlihat damai. Baekhyun...

Ia tertidur pulas.

.

"Baekhyun! Jangan pergi dulu... Kumohon! BAEKHYUN! Bangunlah chagi... Chagiya.. Cerita masa lalu kita belum selesai kan? Baekiee... Hiks... Baekiee..." Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan kencang. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu lalu terisak kencang. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkejut saat merasakan sebuah jari menahan bibirnya.

"Sst... Berisik, Channie-ya. B-biarkan aku tidur, okay?" Baekhyun berucap dengan mata setengah tertutup. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka lebar sangking terkejutnya.

Suara lemah itu membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot.

"Baekhyun..."

"Chanyeol, cium bibirku."

"Apa?"

"Cium aku, sekarang."

.

Baekhyun menarik kerah Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan lalu segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menutup matanya dan mulai mengecup bibir dingin itu. Air mata Chanyeol mengalir kembali saat tidak lagi merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyunnya...

Benar-benar pergi. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Air matanya masih mengalir namun ia sempatkan untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"_Selamat tidur, sayangku_..."

.

.

.

**END**

'

**Cho's Talk: **Holaaaaaaa... Cho balik lagi! Kali ini Cho bawa ChanBaek. FF lama sih. Ini Cho buat pas masih kelas enam SD :3 Dan udah pernah dipublish di fb. Oh ya, yang One More Night juga udah pernah Cho publish di fb, jadi mungkin ini versi rapihnya (?) aja. Kali ini alurnya kecepetan kan? Iya kok. Cho tau. Sebenernya awal konsep pengen buat shortfict, tapi malah nyampe 1000 words-an -_-. Cho males nyambung lagi /DUAKH/. Jadi biarin aja ngegantung yah :3 /author malas/ *Dihajar yang baca

Kalau Cho sempet, nanti Cho tuntasin dengan sequel ver. HunHannya deh. Well, doain aja tugas sekolah Cho cepet kelar dan cepet ngetik juga /PLAK/. Waaks xD

Ada yang berniat review? Cho tunggu yaaa... Bbuing-bbuing /modus/

**Big Thanks to: **(One More Night)

**Supirnya Baekhyun, asdindas, Nada Lim, kimsangraa, Ruiki Kaera, Alpaca Ace,Eunra Lau, krsyl, , ajib4ff, Jung Ha Ki, Chyun, AbigailWoo, Kim Jae-seon**

.

Mohon Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam menulis penName (?)


End file.
